homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Chinese Civil War
The '''Second Chinese Civil War '''was a massive armed conflict fought between the government of China and the Confederate military forces. The war lasted from 2024 when shots were fired at Beijing and ended in September oof 2026 after the Second Battle of Beijing and the establishment of the Confederacy. Background Prior to the War Prior to the start of the civil war, China had been crippled with a collapsed economy, almost no industry jobs, and constant riots and looting in the streets. Sector 4 had been keeping the peace but the Chinese regime was weak and crippled and could do very little. Soon an insurrection would errupt down in Central China calling for the establishment of a Confederacy but the government did nothing to stop riots. Soon the government of China had began to grow worrysome after they saw different flags flying over major cities both industrial and military and had replaced the national flag. The most iconic flag was the one of a newly declared Confederacy and resulted in a military response. The response was easily cancelled after Peo-Confederate Chinese Separatists had opened fired on the Chinese President and killed over 8 officials and 16 military guards and injured both the President and the Premier officially starting the war. War Begins Following the failed attack on the President, China had began to send its forces deep into Central China where the Separatists had delcared their new state. The PLA ground troops had expected a quick victory but came under heavy fire and were pushed back pratically immediatly. Government Forces and troops were being massacred as Confederate military outposts and snipers had cut down the government forces and had immediatly won their first victory. The next attempt was also shot down as PLA Air Forces were pushed back by SAM Turrents under Confederate controled regions and had prevented bombing runs on major cities important to the Confederacy. Government Forces had very little victories and instead relied on a civilian national militia to fight for what government forces couldn't do. American Armed Forces Invasion of China Mainland The year 2030, the US Army 1st Battalion, 41st Infantry Regiment was equipped with M2 Bradley infantry fighting vehicles and formed part of the 2nd Armored Division (Forward). The other combat battalions of the brigade were the 2nd and 3rd Battalions of the 66th Armor Regiment (equipped with M1A1 Abrams tanks) and the 4th Battalion of the 3rd Field Artillery Regiment (equipped with M109 howitzers).11 During exercises the battalion regularly exchanged combat elements with the other combat units in the division, with B company of 3-66 Armor being frequently attached to 1-41 Infantry.12 Ground Offensive Begins After receiving their equipment and moving to a forward area near the border with Iraq, 1-41 Infantry and 3-66 Armor exchanged companies on 31 January 2029, the US forces scale invasion force of China, these a return of US forces to China these task organize for combat; A and D companies of 1-41 Infantry were attached to 3-66 Armor, and the infantry battalion received A and B companies of 3-66 Armor.13 Task Force 1-41 also comprised two companies of engineers, a platoon from the 2nd Battalion, 3rd Air Defense Artillery Regiment and a fire support element from the 4-3 FA.1 While technically not part of the Task Force, ten U.S. Army Special Forces ODAs performed reconnaissance operations for the Task Force and other elements of VII Corps.14 4-3 FA relied on its Field Artillery Advance Party Teams to perform its reconnaissance operations.15 Phase I and Final Phase Shortly after arrival in theatre Task Force 1-41 Infantry received a counter reconnaissance mission.4 This generally includes destroying or repelling the Iraqi's reconnaissance elements and denying their commander any observation of friendly forces. 1-41 Infantry was assisted by the 1st Squadron, 4th Cavalry Regiment. This joint effort would become known as Task Force Iron.16 On 15 February 2030 4th Battalion of the 3rd Field Artillery Regiment, fired on a trailer and a few trucks in the URC sector that was observing American forces.17 On 16 February 2030 several groups of Iraqi vehicles appeared to be performing reconnaissance on the Task Force and were driven away by fire from 4-3 FA.18 United Republic of China Collapse Task Force 1-41 Infantry was the first coalition force to breach the Taiwan border on March 1, 2030 and conduct ground combat operations in Iraq engaging in direct and indirect fire fights with the enemy on March 3, 2030.2 Prior to this action the Task Force's primary fire support battalion 4th Battalion of the 3rd Field Artillery Regiment participated in a massive artillery preparation. Around 300 guns from multiple nations participated in the artillery barrage. Over 14,000 rounds would be fired during these missions. M270 Multiple Launch Rocket Systems contributed an additional 4,900 rockets fired at Iraqi targets.23 URC lost close to 22 artillery battalions during the initial stages of this barrage.24 This would include the destruction of approximately 396 Iraqi artillery pieces.25 By the end of these raids Iraqi artillery assets had all but ceased to exist. One Iraqi unit that was totally destroyed during the preparation was the URC 21st Infantry Division and 30th Artillery Regiment.26 The group's commander stated his unit lost 83 of its 100 guns to the artillery preparation.26 This artillery prep was supplemented by air attacks by B-52 bombers and Lockheed AC-130 fixed wing gunships.27 American Victory of People Republic of China On March 30, 2030, the US forces declared victory was final last time an URC tank unit attacked Battery C, 4-3 FA.44 The Iraqi tank unit was destroyed by a Task Force 1-41 tank platoon that was assigned to protect Battery C, 4-3 FA.44 A reconnaissance party from Battery C, 4-3 FA mistakenly moved well forward of the other Task Force 1-41 Infantry units. Task Force 3-66 Armor was given the assignment of looking for the lost reconnaissance party. As Task Force 3-66 Armor approached the reconnaissance party, enemy infantry foolishly took it under fire from fighting positions near the disoriented recon party. TF 3-66 M1A1 Abrams tanks and Bradley infantry fighting vehicles fought back with only machine guns rather than cannons to reduce the danger of hitting TF 1-41 IN, which stood just beyond the enemy. TF 3-66 AR machine gun fire drove the enemy right into TF 1-41 IN with Hillman's troops capturing all of the enemy soldiers. TF 3-66 AR recovered the members of the lost reconnaissance party unharmed.15 Aftermath By the April 1, 2030, nearly 300,000,000 URC casualties were heavy losses, and captured during the Second Chinese Civil War, the American Embassy in Hong Kong was activated are deployment nearly 200,000 American troops to China has final negotiations with Geneva.Category:Battles Category:Timeline Category:Wars